Descendants: Old Guns
''Descendants: Old Guns ''is an action adventure game set in a fictionalised version of the old west. It was developed by Revelation Heroes Entertainment as a launch title for the Nexus (releasing on the 5th of October). It is the first game in the planned Descendants series, which, similarly to the Assassins Creed series, will take place in a completely different setting each entry. Though not announced at the event, it was elaborated on at F3 2017 Gameplay Descendants: Old Guns is an open world, third-person, action-adventure game, in which players control John Baker. The games main form of transportation is horseback, with the player being able to raise and train their own steeds. Trains can also be used for quick travel. The majority of the games world is undeveloped land, peppered with travellers, bandits, wildlife and settlements. Alongside the main story, there are various random events and sidequests for the player to partake in, including bandit raids, animal attacks, disputes, runaway horses and encounters with strangers. Completing these events rewards the player with bonus experience. They can also participate in other activities such as robberies, bounty hunting, animal hunting and gambling. Descendants also features a morality system where John can gain or lose Honor. As one might expect, Honor is gained by making morally positive choices (helping people) and lost by making morally negative choices (being a ruthless bandit). If Baker has high honor, NPC's will treat him with respect and he may receive discounts or other preferential behaviour from citizens. With a low honor, most NPC's will treat him with fear, call the Sheriff, put bounties on his head or try to hide. Bandits however, will respect a low honor rating. Baker can disguise himself to avoid negative Honor when committing such deeds. He will also accrue bounty for committing crimes. Gunfights are intended to be as dynamic as possible, with NPC's reflecting damage taken to specific parts of the body (unable to wield weapons if you shoot their hands, unable to walk if you shoot their knees, etc.). The game also emphasises fisticuffs, with punches, counters and dodging. Co-Op Though the main character is John Baker, players are able to create a persona to play as in Co-Op (and multiplayer). In Co-Op, players can roam the open-world or complete missions in a group of 4. (8, in the open world or on certain missions) This includes certain missions that are designed specifically for Co-Op. Multiplayer Alongside co-op, there are various multiplayer versus gamemodes for players to battle each other. Mods include Deathmatch (and Team Deathmatch), Capture the Flag, Heist, in which two teams fight over a stash of gold, Horse Racing (and Team Races), The Hunt, in which players earn points by hunting and killing animals and Stronghold, in which one team must defend their position while the other attempts to break their defences. Plot This is a synopsis. For the full plot, see Descendants: Old Guns/Plot. You may also want to look at Descendants: Old Guns/Co-Op Story. Old Guns tells the story of John Baker, as he recounts details of his life to a mysterious man greeting him in the afterlife. John has been on both sides of the law, but the bulk of the story is told after he settles down on a farm with his family. John is forced back into action after an old friend comes to him begging for help. Weapons Pistols Rifles/Repeaters Shotguns Throwables Other Trivia *Though many of the games locations are named after real places, they are not intended to be historically accurate to any degree. Category:Nexus Games Category:RHE Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Descendants Series Category:Games By Guygombaa Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Open World Games